


Wounded Raven

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Credence Barebone, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, First Time, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mary Lou is a bitch, Not Beta Read, Percival Graves healing, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Lovers, Smut, Top Original Percival Graves, True Love, Vanilla Kink, i wrote this at 3am, mentions of abuse, one shot for the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Percival Graves stands in his usual alley waiting for the boy to notice him. With the thousands of people who walk this particular street it is amazing that Credence is able to see him. It is as if he can sense when Mr. Graves arrives to meet with him in secret. But this time the boy just stands there curled into himself attempting to pass those Godawful flyers. Something was wrong. He knew about the insults the NoMag slung at him. He knew about the vile creature who dared call herself mother. He wanted to rescue the boy. To take him away from this living hell. Graves just had to be patient. Patient he was, sinless he was not. Rage flooded his sense as the same thoughts swirled through his head waiting for his Credence to notice him. The final straw, a NoMag who thought it amusing to hit the boy. Falling in love had never been part of his plans. But plans had a tendency to fall apart.Taking place sometime in the middle of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.





	Wounded Raven

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a prompt fill for Inktober 2019 Writers Edition and very quickly spiraled into a one shot all on its own accord. I apologize ahead of time. This was written at 2am running on about 3 hours of sleep. There are probably more mistakes in this then I really want to acknowledge and there are pieces of this that need to be hammered out. However when the image of Credence riding Graves hit me the dam broke and here we are. I promise I will edit and polish this once October and November are over. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Please read the tags as there are mentions of abuse and injuries stemming from abuse in this fic.

A misfit child, they called him. Freak, weak, vile. All of these names spat out of the New Yorkers as they passed the tall, awkward boy handing out fliers warning of the dangers of witches. Credence was no boy by any means. But a young man beaten into submission for imagined transgressions by an insane woman. Credence was frail. And like a wolf approaching a rabbit, Graves had to be cautious if he were to gain his trust. By the time he did, that was not all he wanted.

Graves stood in the usual alley, waiting for Credence to notice. Something was wrong. Usually the boy took note of his presence almost immediately despite constantly looking towards the ground. Today however he was much more solemn, each of the usual insults stinging him more and more. 

Irritation burned into fury at each passing nomag that passed his boy. Who the hell did they think they were to speak to him like that? It was enough that he could not steal Credence from the clutches of that creature he lived with yet, but the others. Well... they were free game as long as he was subtle. The final straw came from a man swinging his brief case intentionally hitting the boy's arms and sending the useless papers flying. Shoving his hands into his pockets he quickly caught up to the nomag and shoved him into a secluded alley.

"Hey what do you-" the man snapped just as Graves's fist collided with his nose. The man lay flat on his ass clutching his bleeding face in horror.

"You ever say a word to that young man again it will be more than just your nose that is broken. Uttering a small memory altering spell, Graves turned on his heel and left him sitting in the filth where he belonged. 

Quickly he made his way towards the crouched figure picking up papers. The tall boy managed to curl up even smaller as the polished shoes stopped in front of him. Graves dropped down to Credence's level, balancing on the balls of his feet. "Excuse me but I found one of your flyers and found it interesting. If you have a moment I would like to hear more about these witches," he said calmly.

Credence jerked his head up so quickly Graves had to grab his arm to keep him from falling over. "Mr. G-"

"Would you like to take a walk with me and tell me about these witches?" he asked again.

"Yes sir," the boy nodded his eyes focused completely on the man holding him steady. 

Graves wrapped his arm around the slumped young man's shoulders and led him away from the corner as quickly as he could without raising suspicion. As they walked Graves asked a few obscure questions about the orphanage's theory on witches. Credence answered in kind. Each rehearsed answer flowing quickly from his lips. Once several blocks away from the prying eyes of Mary Lou he jerked Credence into a secluded alley and down a quick flight of stairs to a battered door.

Tapping on the door three times he whispered " _Custodi_. " The door slowly creaked open revealing nothing but empty dark shadows. With another quick glance behind him he ushered Credence inside locking the door behind him. 

The room where they stood held nothing more than the bare essentials. A bed, love seat, writing desk and a small chest of drawers; perfect for a wizard ready to leave at a moments notice. Credence stood at the center of the room in his usual position; head down, shoulders slumped over trying to take up as little room as possible. 

"Credence, what's wrong?" Graves asked stepping in front of him. 

The boy merely shook his head refusing to look up.

"Credence, you can tell me anything," Graves whispered placing his hands on his shoulders. Credence whimpered and jerked at the slightest touch. Graves pulled back to stand at his full height giving him an all too knowing look. "Take off your jacket."

Without so much as a sound Credence complied letting the well worn garment fall to the floor. 

"Now your vest."

Just as he did the jacket, Credence pulled off his vest with the same submissive motions, never looking up from the spot on the floor. 

Graves stalked around him assessing every inch of him looking for wounds. He stopped suddenly when he came to his back. Long brown stripes snaked across his back in cruel lines. Graves was reluctant to pull the shirt from the boy. But with the whip marks already brown with dried blood needed to be clean and free of the shirt before he could heal them. "Take a deep breath Credence. I have to pull this off you," Graves commanded.

Credence simply nodded taking in a deep breath. Graves took a step back and opened his hand calling the shirt towards him. Buttons encasing the boy's chest flew open as the shirt flew into his hand with a sickening rip. It took all the self control that he possessed not to Apperate to the Credence's "home" and use Mary Lou as the test subject to the question What would happen if you used all three deadly curses at once on someone? It was worse than the few lines that bled through onto his shirt. Credence's back was riddled with scars and cuts from what Graves could only assume was a buckle. Bright white scars crossed with fading pink ones. Constellations of colorful bruises were sprinkled across his upper shoulders indicating the beginning of the fresh slices down the length of his back. Graves started at the back of his neck and quickly cataloged each injury and which spell he needed to heal him. The fresh wounds ran below his belt and into his well worn pants. Graves closed his eyes, a fresh wave of rage flowing over him. It suddenly dawned on him why this attack on his Credence was worse than the others.

"Credence," he whispered.

"Sir."

"What happened?"

The boy shook his head trying to draw into himself. "I... I'm a freak... impure." His voice barely above a whisper, but Graves had heard.

Moving to face him, Graves wrapped his arms around Credence and pulled him to his chest as tightly as he could without hurting him further. "There is nothing wrong with you Credence. You are not a freak."

Fresh tears streamed down his face as he looked up at Graves. They were only a few inches difference in height and what usually seemed like a vast expanse of space to Credence was growing smaller the longer he looked into Grave's dark eyes. 

"Credence," he whispered.

Using what little courage he could muster, Credence closed the distance between their heights softly pressed his lips against Graves's.

Graves froze at Credence's sudden move. The boy had never been so bold before. Quite frankly he assumed that he lacked the confidence to ever speak for what he wanted, let alone ask for it. His kiss disappeared as quickly as it came pulling Graves from his unintentional freeze.

"I'm sorry sir," Credence whimpered immediately backing up.

"No my boy do not be sorry." Grave's voice came out louder than he meant it to. Fearing that he might have scared the boy more than he already was he pulled him closer. Graves ran his finger through the inky black hair soothing future tears back to where they belonged. Despite the terrible bowl cut and barren ways Mary Lou forced him to live, his hair was surprisingly soft. Credence leaned into the touch as if it were the only thing keeping him standing. Clenching his hands into tight fists he desperately wanted to touch Graves to feel more of the man that currently held him. But he was unsure. How could a man such as Graves want a freak like him touching him? He was the nicest person he had ever met and the more he was near the wizard the more he wanted. He wanted Graves in ways the transient sailors and merchants spoke of women. Soft flesh, heated kiss pressed against one another. It was these thoughts that caused Mary Lou's rage last night. How she knew what he was thinking he would never understand, but she did and he paid the price. Now Graves, a wizard who haunted his dreams that left him panting in the morning stood before him radiating pity. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered over and over unable to pull away like he knew he needed to.

"Credence," Graves coaxed. "Credence look at me."

Reluctantly he did only to be met with Graves' lips upon his own. He did not pull away like Credence expected him to. Instead he pulled him closer. Credence felt a slight pull at his bottom lip as Graves nipped slightly. On instinct he opened his mouth giving Graves access to more. The older wizard took a change and ravaged the boys mouth. To his surprise Credence kept with the desperate pace. Their tongues twisted and danced eager to show one another what they lacked the ability to say. Graves broke the kiss sucking in a much needed breath of air. Fuck, he thought.

"Credence I-"

"Please," he whimpered. "Don't stop."

Graves gave him a hard look. The boy was flushed, his lips pink and swollen from their intoxicating kiss and his usual dull eyes filled with fear were now bright with lust. Graves did not want to stop and clearly neither did Credence.

"You will tell me if you want me to stop," he commanded. "No matter what."

"Yes sir," Credence nodded a brilliant new shade of red ghosting his cheeks.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Graves studied him for a moment longer satisfied with his answer. Despite his promise, Graves intended to take this slow. He had fantasized about Credence for months now. With this new revelation coming to light he did not what to do anything to hurt him. Graves wanted to worship him show him a world beyond the hell he was living in and give him what he deserved. It would be fleeting he knew that. At least until the Obscures was caught. Then Graves could steal him away forever. But until then he focused on today and the frightened lust filled man in his arms.

"Okay," he breathed. Leaning down to capture the boy in another kiss his hands traveled further south towards the belt. Credence whimpered as the tips of Graves fingers ghosted over his hips and began undoing the belt. Tossing it to the side he stepped back to remove his coat and toss it against the ugly love-seat couch. "Lay down on your stomach on the bed Credence. I want to heal those wounds."

Credence nodded and did as he was told. Despite the ragged appearance of the maroon bed cover it was surprisingly soft against his bare chest. Unsure of what to do with his arms he stretched them above his head to feel more of the cover. This has to be a dream, he thought. The best dream I've ever had. A sudden dip in the bed on either side of him pulled him out of his thoughts. This was reality. His midnight dreams surfacing to the real world in the most unexpected of ways.

Graves straddled Credence's legs trapping the slender boy beneath him. He left only his pants on when he climbed to the center of the bed to join his soon to be lover leaving nothing to the imagination. His position was ideal for drinking in the sight of the beautiful creature below him. Graves was thick with solid muscle where Credence was long and lean. The evening dinners he snuck the boy to kept him from becoming malnourished but he doubted that even when he stole him away and properly fed him the boy would bulk up. He was meant to be all long lines and sharp features. Credence was a treasure whether he knew it or not. Graves had every intention of showing him.

“Mr. Graves?” Credence asked turning his head to the side.

Graves leaned down hovering just over his back and whispered to Credence in a sultry low tone, “Call me Percival.”

Credence sucked in a sharp breath his body tingling with want already. Graves smiled. Placing a delicate kiss on his cheek he sat back on his heels careful to keep the bulk of his weight off the boys thighs. Magic flowed through him heating the palms of his hands. Slowly he traced the patterns of fresh cuts down to his pants. He had been born with magic. Used it every day, but at times like this when he repaired a wound that he truly appreciated the wonder of his natural abilities. With the fresh wounds healed he methodically worked his way through the bruises and scars. He healed what he could and lightened those he could not make disappear. Satisfied with the pristine work he leaned forward making sure to grind his growing erection against Credence's ass. 

"How do you feel?" he asked.

***

Credence had felt Mr. G-Percival's magic before. But never this intense. It was as if a stream of warm air swam in and out of his body. The magic flooded his being warming him to the core. The constant chill that haunted his every waking moment floated away. As if banished with the grace of one of those Southern Belle women he occasionally read about. As Graves continued to feed him his magic the head inside him intensified. A familiar burn danced around his hips. He knew these sensations well from the late nights hidden under the blankets of his bed. Those nights he could not stop himself. Thoughts of Graves's hand replacing his own on his throbbing cock. Wondering how those calloused hands would feel exploring his body.

Credence whimpered and ground his hips against the mattress. His cock growing painfully hard, trap behind his now too tight pants. As if sensing his uncomfortable situation, Graves's magic receded leaving him feeling empty. "Perc-ah," he moaned feeling what could only be Graves's cock pressed hard up against his ass. The idea of having that inside him both terrified and thrilled him. He wanted to be perfect for Percival. If only he knew what he was doing. 

"How does that feel?" Graves asked.

"A-amazing," Credence stammered.

"Good, I'm going to remove your pants now okay?"

"Y-yes please sir," his voice shaking with a nervousness that he could not stamp down wanting nothing more than to speak confidently. Especially when pinned down by Percival Graves. 

"You don't have to call me sir Credence. Just say my name," Graves whispered nibbling softly on his ear.

"Percival," Credence moaned pressing up against him.

"Good boy. " Graves slowly made his way down towards Credence's hips nipping and licking as he went. Each touch reverberated in his lovers hips leaving him writhing beneath him. It did not take long for Graves to find a spot that had Credence panting in sharp whispers of his name. Running his fingers across his hips Credence arched against his touch. Taking a change he gently bit the soft flesh and sucked a new bruise. One that Credence would be quite fond of each time he touched the spot. The sounds coming from the boy sent his blood straight to his cock. It took all of his self control not to strip Credence bare and pound into him in search of more of those delightful noises. "Raise your hips Credence."

Credence immediately obeyed raising his hips high enough for Graves to quickly undo the two buttons and shove the zipper down. Graves made quick work of the clothing; careful of any potential new injuries. With the young man stripped bare in front of him he could not help but to thank whatever mystical forces in the universe that brought him to Credence. "Merlin Credence you are beautiful."

The boy quickly buried his face in the comforter muttering some unintelligible.

"Credence?" Graves asked pulling his hand away from where they hovered above his ass. "Do you want me to stop?"

Slowly he turned his head to the side to look up at Graves tears leaking from his dark eyes. "Please don't lie Mr. Graves. I know what I look like."

"Credence," he stated, his voice soft but sharp with authority. "I have never lied to you before have I?"

"No sir," he whispered.

"And I would not lie to you now. You are beautiful Credence. A true treasure, my treasure."

Credence pulled into himself tears flowing freely at his words. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He felt the truth of his words wash over him and no one could take that from him. Even if today was the only day he could spend wrapped up in Percival's arms, he would always know that someone as astounding as the wizard found him beautiful.

"I'm going to show you how beautiful you are." Running his hands over the remaining cuts and scars, he could finally focus on Credence and all the things he wanted to do to him. It was only a drop in the bucket compared to what he had planned for their lives after the Obscurus. But for now it would have to do. Nestling himself between Credence’s thighs he ran his fingers down his sides coming to a halt on his thighs. “I need you to get on your knees.”

Credence hesitated for a moment before pulling himself up on his hands and knees. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Despite his dreams, despite his fantasies of this, kneeling like this with Graves behind him was far more shameful than he thought possible. 

“Relax my boy,” Graves soothed placing a light kiss on the small of his back. Credence’s shoulders dropped ever so slightly willing himself to calm down. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Not here. Not with Percival. Taking it as a sign Graves kissed down one side of the young man’s ass and up the other until he was back where he started. With both hands he spread Credence’s cheeks apart to reveal his virgin hole. The mere sight jerked his half hard erection to attention pressing painfully against his slacks. Graves smiled as he licked a long line from the base of his balls to the top of his crack. Credence jerked his head up at the motion shouting at the surprising sensation. The wizard gave barely a moment of recovery before he lapped at the sensitive hole again. Burying his face in the most sensitive part of Credence Graves devoured him. 

“I-ah… don’t,” Credence whimpered.

Graves grinned at Credence’s broken works. He licked longer, thrusting his tongue at a vicious pace until Credence lost all ability to speak. The wizard pulled back just slightly to make sure he had not passed out.

“D-don’t stop,” Credence stammered pressing back towards him. Not one to deny his Credence much of anything Graves happily complied. Devouring him as if he were a man starved.

Graves pulled away from his feast wiping his chin as he went admiring his handy work. The beautiful lanky man in front of him was a quivering mess. His face buried in the mattress below attempting to muffle the indecent moans escaping his throat. Credence remained where Graves had left him to enjoy the view. The area surrounding his hole bright red from the stubble on his face rubbing against his skin. His saliva glistened in the harsh light of the room highlighting his swollen cock. A bead of precum held precariously on the tip, threatening to fall if the boy shook anymore. With a soft groan he stood from the bed to remove his pants before they became soaked with his own seed. “My boy,” he called out. “Roll over onto your back.”

Credence promptly obeyed throwing his arm over his face. Fully naked, Graves climbed back onto the bed to hover over the young man. Gently he pulled his arm away from his face. Credence was flushed trying desperately to catch his breath. His inky black hair usually so well placed was a tangled mess jutting out every which way from pressing his face into the bed. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Graves asked his sultry tone sending shivers down Credence’s spine.

“Yes, God yes,” he breathed.

A smug look of satisfaction graced the older man’s face. The boy was putty in his hands.  _ Now to make him truly come undone.  _ “Are you sure about this?” he asked in all seriousness. “I need to prepare you if you are. I promise I won’t hurt you but if you want to stop then tell me.”

“Please don’t stop Mr- Percival. I want you… inside me.” A new flush of embarrassment swept over his face. He wanted to be with Percival more than he had ever wanted anything ever before. 

Satisfied with his answer, Graves placed a chaste kiss on the boys lips before laying down between his legs again. Summoning the small vial of lubricant to his hand he pulled one of his lovers legs over his shoulder. Credence sat up slightly giving him a confused that disappeared the moment Graves captured his cock in his mouth. Delightful curses escaped the boy as he swirled his tongue around his head before taking him down until the dark curls of hair pressed against his lips. 

With Credence distracted, he slicked up his middle finger and slowly inserted the digit inside. The boy slapped the bed with a sharp cry. “Ah more, please more,” he begged.

Graves increased his speed, bobbing his head quicker to ease the burn of adding a second and third finger. By the time he added a fourth finger Credence was digging his heels into Graves’s back in a desperate attempt for more. 

Credence whimpered as Graves pulled off of him and sat back. “Come here Credence,” he ordered. Credence scrambled up to a kneeling position beside him eager for more instruction. The older man laid back on the bed pulling Credence on top of him, hovering precariously over his painfully hard erection.

“Sir?” he asked sitting up right.

“I want to see you Credence,” Graves whispered. “ I want to see the way you look as you ride my cock. You are so beautiful my boy. I can’t help but stare.”

Breathless moans and curses flew from Credence’s mouth as he slowly rode Graves. The older man was cautious. It was the boy’s first time and he did not want to hurt him. Guiding him with each thrust Graves resolve to move slowly was being picked apart. Credence was a quick learner adjusting his legs ever so slightly to allow Graves more access. He had never felt so full, so complete until he had Graves inside him. He tried to move faster desperate to give everything to Graves that he deserved. But the newfound exercise burned the muscles in his thighs that he never knew he had. As if sensing his discomfort Graves grabbed the boy’s wrists and placed his hands next to his head.

“Oh Credence you’re so good. Just amazing,” he praised wrapping his arms around the slender frame. “I want to show you what you do to me. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please sir yes.”

Credence barely able to finish his sentence before Graves thrust into him at a relentless pace taking him to the hilt each time. Graves had found the little bundle of nerves that sent bolts of pleasure through Credence with every thrust. Sounds of slapping skin and Graves’s ragged breathing filled Credence’s ears as he bit down on his lovers shoulder. Waves of pleasure washed over him. He wanted to scream, call out Graves name so he knew just how amazing he felt. His own cock swollen and the familiar burn of pending release threatening to explode without being touched. 

“You’re so good Credence,” Graves praised. “I want to hear you. Let me hear you my darling boy. Let me see you.”

Credence pushed up to hover over Graves. His eyes twisted shut with sweat dripping from his hair. The sight of his boy crying out in pleasure, whimpering his name with each thrust sent Graves over the edge. Gripping Credence’s hips he slammed the boy down on his cock meeting thrust for thrust. “Oh fuck Credence,” he yelled. “Fuck you are so good Credence. So good.”

“Mr. Graves, I’m going to come,” Credence cried out feeling himself come to the edge of his release.

“Come for me Credence,” Graves coaxed feeling his own climax drawing nearer. Slamming into him, the boy screamed his name as his orgasm flew over the edge and his cum doused Grave’s chest. The older man lasted only moments longer slamming Credence down on his cock his seed filling his lover. Credence collapsed on top of Graves utterly spent. Never had he been this warm, this full before. Gingerly Graves pulled out of Credence and rolled them onto their side facing each other. 

Credence was astounded. Never had he seen Graves like this before. Sweat soaking his skin , his hair perfectly in place now a wild mess and eyes gleaming with lust and happiness. Credence imagined that there were few who had ever seen the impeccable Mr. Graves so disheveled. Had Credence looked at himself in the mirror, Graves doubted that he would believe it to be the same person. The boy radiated happiness and satisfaction.  _ He looks thoroughly fucked and proud of it,  _ a crude man might say. Graves would never utter language such as this in front of a lover. Especially not one he planned on stealing away. Rather than give voice to his vulgar thoughts he pulled the boy in closer and kissed the top of his head. Soon he would be able to hold Credence like this every day. But soon could not come fast enough. He would steal his wounded raven from the thorns that surrounded him no matter the cost. Credence was his. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished it and now I think I might want to continue it. Possibly as an AU Cannon adjacent or even Omegaverse. I haven't decided which direction it will take but it will continue. Thank you so much for reading. You lovely readers are what keep me motivated write rather than fall into the dull adulting adulthood life that I was trapped in for so long


End file.
